The Happy Beginning
by NewMoonAngel
Summary: Bella and Edward are doing just fine in the small town of Forks. That is until Edward pops the question...again. What happens next will totally blow you away.
1. The Secret Dinner

**Note: The following characters I do not own but the one and only Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to borrow them on certain occasions.LOL**

The Happy Beginning Chapter 1

So there we where just Edward and I like always sitting together in our meadow. To look at him was like looking at an angel from heaven. The way he said my name and the way he would take me into his arms and tell me that no matter what he would always be there for me. "Edward, why did you choose me. You could have had any girl you wanted and you choose a girl that is plain and clumsy and can't even walk to paces without falling on her face?" I said. I knew what the answer was I just so desperately wanted to hear him say it again.

"Bella from the first time I laid eyes on you I seen the beauty that you had and knew that I wanted to be with you ……forever."

"Edward, what are you saying?" I said with a questioning look on my face that made him hold me even more closer than before.

"I'm saying next weekend if you want to my family and I will take you to the house in Alaska and I'll change you there. That's if this is what you want. To be with me and my family forever." I couldn't believe my ears! Did he really just say what I think he said? That he would change me. "WHAT!" "Bella if that's not what you want we won't take you." "Are you telling me that…….that you are going to make me part of your family…..forever? My breathing was starting to get heavy and I felt a little light headed.

"Yes Bella , I have been thinking a lot about changing you and I think it's time. You would have to tell Charlie that your going to go camping with my family and that you would call him on your way back. Seeing as that it will take you three days to become fully transformed he really doesn't need to call you for a while." My mind was running full speed about the future and about the present. Just to think after next weekend I would be just like Edward and his family…my family. What about Charlie would I ever see him again or would they just fake my death and that be the end of it. "What about Charlie and Renee? Are you just going to fake my death in a wreak or something?" The thought of hurting my parents hurt, but the thought of getting older while my sweet Edward stayed the same(on the outside of course)also hurt too and I knew which one I wanted more. To be with Edward forever is just what I want.

After Edward and I left the clearing we headed to his house to get ready for dinner with my parents. My mom had recently came up from Florida to spend a month with Charlie and I. We had not been expecting her until we heard a nock on the door. Edward had said that tonight would be the perfect night to take my parents and I out to dinner. I knew as soon as he said "The perfect night" that he had something planned that he did not intend on me finding out.

The whole car ride to his house I was busy asking him questions about why he wanted to have dinner with my parents and me, but all I was even lucky to get was a "Bella calm down your overreacting". The car ride lasted a total of three minutes until I found myself being picked up out of the seat I was sitting in and being put into a room with tons of hair products, makeup, cloths, and who would have guessed…..Alice! The next three hours of my life were spent in a place called ALICE'S HELL!!! While I had Alice torturing me I was thinking to myself how ALICE'S HELL made the burning, fiery feeling you get in in your body when turning, seem like a piece of cake.

I think I had just dosed off to sleep from the numbing feeling on my head when Alice seemed to yell in my ear "All finished! You can look now." The next thing I knew was that I was starring at a person in the mirror that I did not know. My hair was up in a light bun with small ringlet curls coming out around my face. My face was the most amazing part of all though. I had a light foundation that made my skin look like creamy white milk. The eye shadow was a sparkling gold that made my face look soft and warm. My eyeliner was the same shade of gold with just the hint of yellow. Best of all things were my lips; they were a dark red that sparkled in the light. I thought to myself that if I looked like this for everyday that I was with Edward that he might actually love me forever, but then I thought silly me Edward will always love me…won't he?

I walked out of Alice's bathroom ready to face the events that were soon to come and soon found myself falling because of the stupid shoes Alice had put me in. Lucky for me she was near by to catch me right before I hit the ground. "You know sometimes I wonder to myself how you got trough the first seventeen years of your life without killing yourself." That was the same question I asked myself everyday now that I was with Edward. " I want you to know that I have completely no idea how I made it through either!" We both started to laugh because no matter what we both knew that it was true. Without Edward by my side I would probably fall over my own feet and land the wrong way and die. Hard to think about when you know that there are other people out their in the world just like you that are most likely killing them selves on accident just because they don't have there own personal vampire ready to catch them when the time comes. At that thought I just had to laugh. Alice on the other hand had no idea why I was laughing and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Bella…I think the make-up is going to your head are you sure you feel alright?"

"I haven't felt better Alice… now I want you to tell me what this (dinner) is all about."

"NO WAY! Edward would kill me if you found out the smallest detail about it. Bella you are just going to have to get over the fact that with Edward there is no way that you find out secrets before they happen." She was right there was no way I was going to find out anything about this so called dinner. I guess I would just have to worry and to my disappointment wait.


	2. The Answer

-1**I do not own these character's they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The Answer

At that time a heard a knock at the door and my stomach felt like it was going to jump right out of my body. I was so excited to see what Edward had planned for me and my parents that I nearly broke my ankle running down the stairs in the high heel shoes. When I got to the door I reached for the door knob but before I could even grab it Alice had pulled me back up the stairs and was making her way to open the door. I was really going to like being able to move as quick as them when I would soon become one of them.

"Alice that was so unfair I was ready and then you just had to grab me before I had the chance to even touch the door handle!!!"

"Oh deal Bella you'll be ok. The main person of the night should never open the door for herself." She said with a slight wicked smile on her face that said she knew something I didn't and that I would know very soon.

" I wasn't opening the door for myself…oh never mind would you just open the door already so I can finally see Edward!!!" I was really getting impatient waiting to see Edward. After all I hadn't seen him in nearly two hours…ok maybe it wasn't that long, but after spending so much time with one person and then suddenly there gone it's kind of hard to handle even if it is only two hours.

She opened the door and I almost fainted. Oh my gosh Edward was so… handsome. Not that he's not like that all of the time it's just wow the suit set him off nicely. The jacket was black at the vest underneath was a burgundy purple the same color as the inside of my dress. We match perfectly. He looked up at me with that most amazing smile that I had come to know and love.

"You look… oh wow… amazing." At that I knew my face was turning bright red because I could feel the heat rising off of my face.

"So do you." And he did.

He slowly started to come towards me and I went to take a step to get closer to him faster but that was is big mistake when your name is Isabella Marie Swan I stumbled and I went to tumble down the stairs but I got lucky thanks to Edwards speed and he caught me just before I went for the fall. I would have been hospitalized if he hadn't have been there and boy wouldn't that have been one to explain to my mother.

He picked me up and held me like a child in his arms then walked down the stairs and out the door without even taking his eyes off of me once. While we were walking to the car he whispered in my ear. "What am I going to do with you." Then he ever so gently placed a kiss on my forehead and put me in the car. My heart was starting to race after he said that and I almost lost my breath. It still amazed me to this day that he still had that kind of affect on me. You would think that after a while someone would get used to it but no not me. I just turn red and lose my breath and almost pass out.

Edward was in the car now and had a hold of my had as he sped down the road headed to my house to pick up my parents. He looked over at me while driving and kissed my hand. I loved him so much. I did truly want to spend all of eternity with him and only him. He had finally said that he would change me of course that was to my surprise, but either way I still loved the idea of what would happen after the transformation.

I suddenly looked out the car window and saw that we were parked in front of my house. I looked over at Edward and found his staring back smiling at me. I of course smiled back and in return Edward granted me with a very passionate kiss.

"Come on we can't be late getting to the restaurant." Edward was then opening my car door and helping me out of the car. We both hand in hand walked up to the door of my house and rang the door bell. Which seemed really weird to me because I lived there.

"Coming" I heard Charlie say in a voice that sounded like he was happy for some reason or another. The door opened and their stood Charlie in a tux as well. I think my mouth must have dropped open because I can't recall at any time in the past two years that I've been living with Charlie that I had ever seen him wear a tux. " Bella you might want to close your mouth before you start catching flies." Edward said with a small grin on his handsome face. I turned to Charlie "Sorry it's just………. I've never seen you this dressed up before." Charlie turned around yelling "Renee the kids are here. We have to go now." At that note my mother came floating down in a beautiful cocktail dress that was almost the same color as Charlie's vest that he was wearing underneath his jacket. I had never seen either of my parents this dressed up before. There must be something really special for them to even care enough to dress like this.

We all were seated in the car driving to some where unknown. The whole way there Edward never let go of my hard and never did he take that beautiful smile off his face. It wasn't until we pulled up to the restaurant that I actually knew where we had been going. It was a small place about an hour from Forks called Ratatouille. It was said that the chef was a rat but if it was true or not I did not know.

Charlie and Renee entered the restaurant first while Edward and I slowly made are way in. He held my hand while we walked towards the restaurant. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I always have and I always will until the day the world comes to an end." I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips and this time he didn't pull away and try to stop the kiss short he just followed my lead and kept going until I had to pull away because I was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I rested my head on his chest while I tried to catch my breath. After a minute or two I looked up into his eyes and felt as if I could stay like this forever and all I would need was him. He was like water when I was thirsty and food when I was hungry. Edward was everything I needed and yet so much more.

Speaking of food I was getting hungry. And with that though my stomach agreed and Edward smiled down at me.

"Come on lets go eat." "Lets? What do you mean…your eating too?" 'Well you know I have to eat sometime to Bella." He answered sarcastically. At that I had to laugh and so did Edward. Which left us looking really stupid walking into a fancy restaurant. People were looking at us like we were crazy but we didn't care we had each other and that's all that mattered. I spotted Charlie and Renee sitting at a table that said V.I.P on a gold plate hanging on the wall above it and Edward just happened to be heading to that table too so I knew that it was no mistake. What were we V.I.P for? Not long after we all were seated an Italian looking waiter walks up. "What will you and your lovely guest be having tonight Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Cullen? Was Edward so kind of royalty or something. The waiter took our orders and left quickly with a sleek smile on his face. What was with everyone tonight they kept looking at me and smiling. "Edward…why did that waiter call you Mr. Cullen?" "Uh…Bella…I kind of own this place. I thought it would be perfect for tonight." I was a little surprised by that but hey it's the Cullen's their lucky not to have money flowing freely out of there ears. "Oh…ok." The food came and we ate. Even Edward which felt nice since it usually only I that ate food when he was around. I had drank tea with dinner and maybe a little too much because I felt like I was about to pop because I had to pee so bad. I quickly excused myself and rushed to the bathroom.

When coming out I noticed that it has gotten really quite for some odd reason. I got to the table but no one was there. Not Charlie…not Renee… or even Edward. The I heard my lullaby start to be play from behind me. I quickly turned around to find Edward standing two inches away from me with his beautiful smile across his face. "Would you mind joining me?" He said holding out his hand so gracefully that I couldn't say no. We started to dance to my favorite song ever so slowly. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes and just listened to the song play just like Edward would be playing it if not dancing with me.

Closer to the end of the song I felt Edward move ever so slightly and step back. I opened my eyes to see him down on one knee holding a small velvet box that held a ring. It was so beautiful it had a heart shaped diamond in the middle and two smaller sapphire stones on either side of the diamond. "Bella.." he said in his soft musical voice that I loved. "My life before you was like a dark night with no stars. Then I met you and it seemed like my whole sky just lit up. You are the reason that I get up everyday and the reason why I lye awake at night. All I can seem to think about is you. I want to spend all of eternity with you Bella…will you give me the honor and pleasure of calling you my wife?" I was crying now and I was at lost for words. What was I going to say at this point I didn't even know if I could say anything. "Uh…I…Uh" I stumbled to find the right words to say it. "I ……cannot…"


	3. Die Alone

**The following characters I do not own they are the property of Little Brown Co. and Stephenie Meyer.**

Recap:

_"My life before you was like a dark night with no stars. Then I met you and it seemed like my whole sky just lit up. You are the reason that I get up everyday and the reason why I lye awake at night. All I can seem to think about is you. I want to spend all of eternity with you Bella…will you give me the honor and pleasure of calling you my wife?" I was crying now and I was at lost for words. What was I going to say at this point I didn't even know if I could say anything. "Uh…I…Uh" I stumbled to find the right words to say it. "I ……cannot…"_

_**Die Alone**_

"I……cannot…wait to spend the rest of eternity with you Edward Anthony Manson Cullen!" With that he picked me up and spun me around in his arms. The look on his face was like something out of a story book. He was smiling that wonderful enchanting smile that I loved so much. Before I knew it the whole restaurant was full of the people that had been in there before, and they were cheering for me and Edward. I don't know what came over me but I soon started to cry from shear joy. I was soon to become one of the Cullen's and there was now nothing in the world that could ever stop that. My dream to be with Edward until the end of the world had just been granted and it felt like the hugest burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

Both of my parents were standing in the back of the crowd looking at me with a look of acceptance and so much love for me and Edward. They had finally come to know how much we both cared for each other and they had come to the fact that nothing ever could stop us from the love that we shared.

Edward slowly lowered me from the air and set me down right in front of him. He looked like if could have cried he would be right at this very moment. He looked deep into my eyes. "You will never know …how happy you truly make me every time I see your smiling face. I'm so happy that I will have the pleasure of seeing that smile until the world comes to an end. I once told you that my life was like a dark sky before you and right now my sky is so bright it's blinding. I love you so much Isabella Marie Manson Cullen." And then it happened the restaurants lights went out and the group of people got really quite. I felt someone pull me from Edwards hold and I felt him kind of pull back but then it seemed as if he just let go…so easily. I didn't understand what was going on.

The person that had a hold of me lead me through the crowd and it seemed as if everyone parted for us to make our way through. What was going on? I had just said yes to the man I loved and now someone who I didn't know was leading me away from him. I struggled to get lose from the grasp but the more I struggled the tighter the hand became around my wrist.

I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I pulled with all I had in me but nothing not even my nails digging into the persons hand would make them let go. I was starting to panic I felt tears rushing down my cheeks like cascading hot springs.

I was put into something small and I felt a jolt that seemed like something was being shut. The thing that I was in I later discovered was a crate that had been placed in a van right out side of the restaurant. I banged on the side walls of the small box but nothing bugged.

I knew I was in a vehicle and traveling some where but to where I didn't know.

I ended up crying myself to sleep after about two hours of being in that crate. The next thing I knew was that I was being awaken by the crate being lifted up and then set down again. Again I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I could here sounds that it seemed like I had heard once before but I could but picture where I had heard them. "Flight 128 will be departing in a matter of fifteen minutes. And again thank you for visiting Seattle International Airport." a lady with a crisp voice said over an intercom system. That's where I was at the Seattle International Airport. What was I doing here and why couldn't I talk. I had to go to the bathroom so bed but I knew that nothing I did was going to get me out of this little box. The sound of plain engine's humming as the plain, to somewhere, took off on the runway was ear piercing. Within the next six hours I experienced many bumps and loud noises but the humming never ceased to stop so I guessed that the crate I was in was put in the cargo department.

I was getting hungry and really, really thirsty. The humming stopped and the crate started to move again. I was starting to feel a little more alert and awake which was unlike what I had felt the whole way to…well wherever I was now. "Welcome to Italy sir" Said a women wit just the slightest accent. Italy? What was I doing in Italy? I didn't know but then everything got extremely quite just like it had at the restaurant. A sudden stinging pain went through my arm. I looked over and saw someone's hand holding the needle that was piercing my skin. I suddenly felt sleepy…my vision started to go black then I collapsed. Time passed and my body became stiff. I dreamed of what would be happening if I hadn't have been kidnapped. I dreamed of far off lands with great wonders and worlds that could only be described in words. My life was happier in my dreams but everyone knows that dreams can only last so long.

A awoke to the crate being opened and someone with cold strong arms lifting me up. On instinct I though it was Edward so I wrapped my arms around the man neck. I opened my eyes to see the man that was not who I thought he was and I released my arms immediately. That's when the last twenty four hours came rushing back to me like a painful memory that I had struggled to forget. The strong man laughed an evil laugh at the look on my face. I screamed and this time sound actually came out of my mouth. The man placed me on the ground with a wicked smile stretched across his oval shaped face. He still had his hold on my hand but it was less tight this time. He started to drag me towards great doors that looked to be hundreds of years old. I recognized them at once and I felt like throwing up. We entered them and there they all set like they knew we were coming and they most likely did since they were the ones that had kidnapped me. There faces had not changed since the last time I had looked upon there pale white faces.

One of the stood and slowly but gracefully walked towards me with and outreached hand that look to be only twenty years old if that. I did not shake the hand of this man because I knew as soon as I did that he would have the power to do anything he wanted with me and without a struggle. I simply turned my head as if I was a spoiled child asked to do something they did not want to do. His hand reached for my chin but I pulled back not wanting to feel his cold fingers on my warm skin. The only cold hands I wanted or even allowed on me were the Cullen's and this cold ones did not belong to my family. He stepped towards me more forcefully this time and the big man holding me wrist would not allow me to move an inch. I cursed the man in my mind but knew he had only done as he had been told. The cold ones long fingers ran across my cheek with the slightest touch that I have ever felt. My cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of red. "There it is. I knew it was in there somewhere I just had to find that magnificent color that makes me blood run cold with desire."

I felt so disgusted at what he had just said. I turned my head to look at him straight in the eyes and spit in his face. He then started to smile with evil intentions in his eyes. "Now Bella must you be so rude. That was truly uncalled for. "Well as a matter a fact I called for it so you had no choice in the matter." "Oh no Bella you are the one that has no choice in the matter. You will die at my hand and you will enjoy the way I suck the life right out of your helpless body. Your little Edward was supposed to take care of this but he waited too long and after all I can't have you telling our little secret can I? Edward's not here to protect you now. What ever will you do. Oh I know…die lonely, cold, and heartbroken. What a shame for such a beautiful girl or must I say women like yourself."

Time past as he paced in the great room in front of all the others of his kind. Great I thought now I was going to die and I would never get the chance to even marry Edward. I swore to myself that if I did get out of this alive that I would fly home to Forks as fast as I could and marry Edward. Then we would run away together never to be heard of again. I don't know where we would go but I didn't care as long as I got the chance to see that beautiful smile slide across his face once again.

He stopped pacing and looked up at the man that still had a hold of me and told he to take me to the third room. Wherever that was but just as we got to the door leading to the hallway he said something that I could barely make out. " Oh and Bella by the way welcome to Volturi. I know we are going to have so much fun." He said with another one of his evil grins. Then I remembered his name…Marcus. He was the one that told Edward that they would come and kill me if I wasn't changed soon. Then we disappeared into the dark hallway.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reads my story and reviews. Thank you so much and I will be updating very soon. I really had a lot of fun with this chapter even though it was sad but trust me this is only the beginning and it does get better. **

**xoxo,**

** NewMoonAngel**


End file.
